Digital Love is my kind of Love
by anime1lover
Summary: Mokuba gets the ultimate present....It's a girl! What challenges will he have to face now with her? Will anyone bother to help at all? Let us see...
1. Begin

Preview: This time on Yu-gi-oh Mokuba gets the ultimate birthday present. It's a ……. girl! 

Yu-gi-oh

Fanfic Yu-gi-oh

Author: Anime#1lover

Title: Digital Love is my kind of love

Date started: 1/04/05

Rated: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I really wish I didn't have to say this, but oh well I do not own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters. So boo-yeah! In your face It's my party I can write this way if I want to. Love and Joy-Anime1lover. Peace and always no flames.

Ch 1

Mokuba was running home very fast so he could get home in time for his birthday present that Kaiba got him. He ran up his front steps and through the front door. He ran down the hallway into the dinning area to see a silver and green, small, cubed , and five inch device sitting on the table. Standing behind it was Kaiba who looked depressed as always. He walked over to him and said

"Thanks a lot big brother. May I open it now?"

Kaiba nodded his head and said

"Yes you may."

Mokuba looked for a button to press to open it. What he found was a small pink square button . So he pressed it and suddenly it started to glow. Then it started to shake and rattle. Then it suddenly stopped and a person started to materialize. It turned into a girl with short brown hair and a small body. She had some very lovely lime green eyes. She smiled at him while looking at him. Then she said

"Master I am yours from now on. So take me and be happy."

Mokuba blushed very deeply while saying

"Uh…..thank you very much. Uh what is your name?"

She replies

"I have no name will you name please master."

Kaiba at that time had left the room for a business trip so he wouldn't be back for a while. Mokuba pondered for a moment then he got an idea.

Mokuba "I shall call you Holly after all it sounds very nice."

Holly "Master I like it I shall refer to myself to that from now on."

She smiled like a pure angel and she seemed to have a ….soul. Mokuba and Holly talked for awhile getting aquatinted.

Ch 2

Meanwhile some where in Germany a cloaked woman walked down a dark alley at midnight towards a door at the end of the alley. She tapped on it three times then she said "It is I Misaki Jani." Suddenly the door opened and she stepped in. She walked down a long and very narrow hallway until she reached yet another door. At its entrance were two guards who then opened the door for her. She entered a large room where a man sat at a balcony in a throne-like chair. He had a pet bulldog right beside him. He was stroking its fur and when he saw her he said

"Ah you're back in one piece that's good."

Misaki laughed as well then she said

"I have acquired the information you wanted on that hobby of yours."

He smiled back at her when he said

"Very good now read it to me please."

Misaki "Yes sir. Point one: The hologram is finished and working. Point two: It was designed as thought after that girl he use to know. Point three: It has a .A.I. in it as we thought so."

The man smiled at that then he said

"One more thing before you go."

Misaki "Yes?"

Man "What is her name?"

Misaki "Her name is Holly."

Man "Thank you and you may leave now ."

Misaki "Yes sir."

She left and she went back out of the alley to her car.

Ch 3

The next day Mokuba went to school, but this time he had a friend with him. This time he had Holly with him. He walked into his classroom and walked over to his desk to sit down. When he did all his classmates surrounded him and started to ask him questions. One kid ask him

"Uh is it true that your brother got you a hologram?"

Other kid "Hey dose it work?"

Mokuba "Uh….uh…uh…..I guess I'll have to show it to you."

He pulled out the box that contained Holly. He pressed the button and it turned on in the same process. Holly started to materialize in front of every one. Everyone seeing her gasped in shock. She bowed then she said

"Why it's a pleasure to meet you all."

Not everyone looked pleased to see her for example the girl standing in the back of the room was a girl named Kani Uchi. She had the coldest glare on her face one so cold it kill you. Her secret is she is a robot programmed to steal Holly from Mokuba. She looked at the hologram with such hatred in her eyes. She thought to herself

"So that's all they want okay got it!"

She got up from her seat and walked over to join the crowd around Mokuba. She leaned towards Mokuba she whispered into his ear

"Hey baby wanna have a little fun tonight?"

Mokuba turned his head slowly when he said out loud

"Are you nuts?"

She jumped back in lightning speed while landing on the ground with grace. She then stood up and looked at him then she said

"I am Kani Uchi and I am a machine programmed to take Holly and kill you along as well."

Mokuba stuttered on his words when he try to say

"Wh……wh…..why?"

Kani "Because my master hates you and your brother."

Mokuba got up and ran out of the classroom into the hallway. But before he could get past the door Kani came bursting through the wall. Her skin was melting off her body and she metal showing from underneath it. She had daggers in her hand as she flew at him. She was aiming at his heart well she hit something all right and it was………………………………... Holly's cube which she had over programmed into flying in front of Mokuba to save him. Kani

"Damn I'll have to retreat for now."

Mokuba returned his attention back to Holly who was fading a way from sight. Mokuba started to cry when he said

"Do…….not leave me please Holly!"

He had tears pouring down his face when he felt what was like a tickle of energy it was Holly's digital hand on his cheek. She was smiling a fake smile at him but she did it for him. Everyone gathered around and started saying

"Hang in, hang in, hang in, hang in okay."

She smiled at everyone when she said

"Goooo….oood-byyyyyyyyyyyyyye……………"

She sparked a little then she disappeared for good. we think oh noooo. Mokuba broke down and really cried this time.

Ch 4

Meanwhile back in Germany Misaki waited under a street light for someone to arrive at this place. Suddenly a person appeared out of nowhere and walked towards her. It turned out to be Kani who was smiling with oddly……joy. She walked towards Misaki who said to her when she arrived

"Well did you get it Kani?"

Kani whistled while she pulled out a small cube from her pocket. She then threw it at Misaki who juggled it until she caught it then she glared at Kani who just laughed at her. Then she left and laughed while she faded away. While fading away Misaki looked at Kani's shadow who was slowly fading away then all of a sudden Misaki disappears into the night. Meanwhile back at the school Mokuba takes the damaged cube back to the mansion where he there calls his brother to come home and fix the cube. Kiaba which was at a meeting in Tobago, Venezuela planning to build new buildings. Kiaba in which told Mokuba he wouldn't be able to fix the cube until four weeks later. Meanwhile back with Kani who had left Misaki underneath a light on the corner of a street in Germany of course by that time Kani was already back in Japan talking with her true master. Her master's name is Mitasaki Jumi. Mitasaki Jumi was a great international spy which made her hated by all except Kani which had been rescued by her and which Kani became her pupil. Misaki and Kani became very close to each other from then on.

Next time: Ch 5(starts): Mokuba goes to a friend in search of answers, but will that help him get Holly back again? Plus the unknown enemy is looking forward to the destruction of Kaiba and Mokuba. Is anyone going to help to them escape this danger or are they doomed?


	2. Truth be told

Yu-gi-oh 

Fanfic

Author: Anime1lover

Title: Digital Love is my kind of love

Chapter title: Ch 5 (and so on)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yugioh characters, but I do own my characters like Holly the hologram.

Ch 5

(Mokuba walked down the dark alley hoping not to bump into any gansters.  
He was very scarred as he aproached some decaying buildings and walls. He sighed and said to himself )

"I hope this will work out okay."

(He walked up to a particular building with a a sign that was half way torn off. It read)

(Chiros' 'You break it I fix it you pay for it!')

(He knocked on the door lightly hoping he didn't disturb anyone mean.  
Suddenly the door flew open to reveal a boy 5 or 6 years old. He had brown hair and bottle cap size glasses on his small face. He wore a school uniform similar to Mokuba's at home. He looked at Mokuba for one minute then he slammed the door in Mokuba's face. Mokuba with paitiences tries again this time the boy doesn't slam the door instead he says )

"What do you want jackbut?"

(Mokuba replies after clearing his throat and holding out Holly's very damaged cube in his hand.)

Mokuba "I was hoping you could fix her and I will pay you if you want me to. So will you please help me?"

Kid "I guess so, but this isn't going to be cheap or easy, okay?"

Mokuba "Sure and by the way what is your name if you have one?"

Kid "Didn't you read the sign my name is Chiro Miztsutami? I am the owner of this store."

Mokuba "Wow and you are so very young that's cool."

Chiro "Not really, I don't seem to have the time to do what I want any more like I use to do before..."

Mokuba "Before what?"

Chiro "Before my dad left me and my mom to die on our own with nothing left, but pain and hatred in our hearts."

(Chiro clenches his fist tightly and his teeth too. While tears poured down his pale white face all tensed up while it was shaking too. Mokuba could only watch and pray for the kid to calm down and move on with his life.)

(Mokuba for an odd reason hugged the kid and let cry out all the tension he had held up for whatever amount of time. Mokuba also said a few encouraging words to him also. That seem to make the boy a little more happier than before. Then the boy went to work while sending Mokuba into the living room to wait on him many hours passed and the boy still hadn't come out of his work room. Finally at 12:33 am he came out with a serious look on his face and a little sadness too. He walked over to Mokuba and said)

Chiro "This is a fake it only had a 30 second timed picture with the image of Holly as a copy for the real thing. I am so very sorry that I can't be of more help."

(Mokuba placed a hand on his shoulder while saying)

Mokuba "You've been more help than asked for so I shall pay you for that."

(Mokuba placed a basketball size bag of money in his hands and bid him farewell. Then he left with determination in his heart and in his mind/soul.)

Ch 6 phase one

(Meanwhile at the place in Germany the man was having his staff prepare for the tranformation of Holly's program into the body he had prepared for her.)

(("Soon.") He thought about the preparations for the cerenmony of the wedding following after the awakening of Holly.)People ran around doing things to finish for the preparations of Holly.

To be continued...

Next time: Ch 6 phase two: Mokuba is just alittle pissed to find out who is behind all of this. Well I would be too, well any way he is going to do everything in his power to get Holly back. But will he make it in time before the cerenmony? Find out next time in this exciting story.

Oh sorry for the update delay, but here it is. Thanks.


End file.
